<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The fire in your eyes keeps me warm by FARFROMPARKER</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222287">The fire in your eyes keeps me warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FARFROMPARKER/pseuds/FARFROMPARKER'>FARFROMPARKER</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters Fluff, M/M, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), lots of fluff, they share beds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FARFROMPARKER/pseuds/FARFROMPARKER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Reggie Peters is overwhelmed by his parents yelling and ventures off in the middle of the night to his best friends’s (and crush’s) house, Luke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The fire in your eyes keeps me warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope you enjoy :D</p><p> </p><p>not proofread but i think this one is fine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reggie hated hearing the yells of his parents in the next room and he lay in his room trying to sleep. They were fighting about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They hadn’t fought in months and Reggie thought things were going good but of course— he had to mess it up. The problem was with his sleeping habits. He kept falling asleep in all his classes which led to him failing test after test. Reggie didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to fail, but he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t able to go to sleep because he was scared he’d be woken up by the shouts of his parents and he hated more than anything waking up to them yelling. He was terrified of that— it’s like he was just waiting for them to break because eventually, they would. They did break but not for the reasons Reggie thought they would. God, why’d he have to be so stupid...so scared? Why couldn’t he just go to sleep? Wet, salty tears filled his eyes and dropped down his cheeks as he quickly wiped them away to prevent them from staining his sheets. He hated this so much. He couldn’t just stay here waiting for them to eventually stop, he knew they wouldn’t— plus he didn’t wanna be there when morning came. That’d be worse for him. So, he grabbed his coat and doc martens. He opened up a window as the cold midnight air brushed his skin making him shiver a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew where he was going. Luke’s house. He felt safe there, in Luke’s arms. He just hoped this wasn’t seen as annoying or intruding. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>12:30 am but Reggie just </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>stay in this house right now. If he did he swore to God his head would explode. He knew the way to Luke’s house like it was his— he was there all the time. And he meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Reggie withheld his tears and hoped it stayed like this when he arrived at Luke’s house. He hates crying in front of other people...being vulnerable. It made him feel weak and he already felt weak enough at home, he didn’t need that everywhere he went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie finally got to the house but he didn’t wanna knock on the door and wake everyone up— it was now 12:58 am and he’s hate himself if he was the reason Mrs. Patterson didn’t get a full night of sleep. Good thing he knew where Luke’s bedroom window was. He was pretty tall so it wasn’t hard to peak inside. The room was dim light and Luke laid in his bed fast asleep. He looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reggie thought. He tapped on the window softly to try to get the brunettes attention but it didn’t. He decided to do the knock they made up when they were kids. This wasn’t the first time Reggie did something like this— he did a lot more when he was 10-13, so he and Luke made up a secret knock so Luke would know it’s him and wake up. Sure enough, a gorggy Luke got up turning on his light and approaching his window. “Reg!” He exclaimed— but Reggie couldn’t hear him through the window. Luke quickly opened it and let Reggie climb through. “Reg, what happened? Your parents? or something else? Are you okay...it’s so cold out there oh my God you’re so cold.” Luke touched the boys cheek </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie gently lowered his hand back to his lap. He wanted so badly not to cry but he couldn’t hold it anymore, tears dropped down his eyes so fast. “M-My parents...they hate me Luke— they HATE me. I’m the reason they’re fighting and I'm such a failure. They hadn’t fought in so long and of course i had to go and fuck it up.” Reggie said through sniffs and tear drops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke wiped away each tear faster than they came. He held Reggie’s head and kissed his forehead. “You’re not a failure, Bug. You’ll never be a failure. They were waiting for something to argue about. I promise this isn’t your fault.” Luke said gently stroking his head and embraced the boy in arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie placed his head on Luke’s shoulder, still crying. “I love you” He didn’t think before he spoke. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>love Luke but when he said that he meant more than a friend—but Luke couldn’t have known that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke simply kissed his head again and said the three words back. He went into a cupboard in the hallway and brought back a pillow and blanket placing them on the floor next to his bed. “Here, you’ll be fine down there, right?” He asked making sure Reggie was comfortable. Reggie nodded and made a space for himself on the floor. Luke smiled and got back into his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie didn’t actually sleep for a while. He was uncomfortable, he didn’t want to be on the floor—he hated to admit it but Reggie was scared of stuff that lurked in the dark. He definitely didn’t wanna stay down there to find out what type of things did lurk in the room. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore “Luke, Luke, you up?” He asked from his area on the floor </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Luke answered plainly. It seemed like he’d been up just as long as Reggie contemplating the same thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I...sleep up there? I’m scared of the dark—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Reggie could finish Luke giggled and propped up on his elbow looking at Reggie. “The dark? Really?” Luke asked smiling </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah I know it’s lame—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again Luke interrupted “It’s not lame dude. It’s adorable. Yeah, you can sleep up here scaredy cat.” Luke smiled and moved over to make room for Reggie in the small bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie blushed at the boy’s comment and got in the bed next to him. Luke’s warmth extended to him and for a moment he thought he’d never be cold ever again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>